


Magnus in Gold

by Trektaalik (Adrasteia)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrasteia/pseuds/Trektaalik
Summary: Magnus wore gold accents all the time, there was nothing unusual about that.  A little embroidery or some buttons on a jacket, a piece (or ten) of jewelry.  Sometimes even gold eye makeup or nail polish.  Alec was used to that.





	Magnus in Gold

Magnus wore gold accents all the time, there was nothing unusual about that. A little embroidery or some buttons on a jacket, a piece (or ten) of jewelry. Sometimes even gold eye makeup or nail polish. Alec was used to that. Magnus glittered gold and silver and had ever since Alec met him.

Alec knew that only Shadowhunters placed any particular significance on the color gold, but that didn’t keep his heart from skipping a beat when he walked into the kitchen and found Magnus in a bright, shimmering, gold blazer, tending a potion.

“Hello, Alexander, how was your day?”

“Fine, better now I’m with you. What’s the occasion?”

“Hmm? Oh, I would hardly call filling Mrs. Feinstein’s sleeping draught order an occasion. More a comforting point of constancy in an ever-changing world. Could you grab the valerian from the top shelf?”

Alec obliged and handed Magnus the jar. “Couldn’t you just snap your fingers?”

“Yes, but then I couldn’t do this,” Magnus said, and pulled Alec down into a kiss.

Alec ran his hands over the gold fabric covering Magnus’s shoulders, arms, and waist. It was slightly rough under his hands, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Magnus smirked and stepped even closer to Alec. “See something you like?”

“Always,” Alec answered, his voice coming out slightly gravelly. They kissed for a few more minutes before Magnus turned back to stir the potion, and Alec started getting out ingredients to make dinner. 

“So, is that a new jacket?” Alec asked.

“Got it last time I went shopping with Dot. Like it?”

Seeing Magnus wear gold was giving Alec all kinds of feelings. “You look beautiful.”

At the fond, almost wistful note in Alec’s voice, Magnus sent him a quizzical look, then opened his eyes wide in understanding.

“I’m sorry, Alexander. I didn’t even think about gold being Shadowhunter wedding colors. If it makes you uncomfortable, I won’t wear it.”

“What? No, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I love how you dress. Never feel like you have to tone yourself down for me. You’re perfect; the jacket’s perfect. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Magnus placed a soft kiss on Alec's lips. “You're sure it doesn't bother you?”

Alec was feeling a little bothered, as in hot-and. He knew marriage wasn't a step they were ready for, but he really liked the thought that it could be in their future.

“I'm sure,” he said. “I like seeing you wear gold. And who knows, maybe someday, in the future, we could wear gold together.”

Magnus’s smile made Alec feel like he had run a marathon, and could run another if Magnus asked.

“I think I like the sound of that,” Magnus said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love you, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus probably should not brew potions in a space also used for preparing food. But he predates FDA regulations and does not lack for confidence in his own abilities. However, when they have kids, potions will definitely be relocated to a room you can put a child gate across.


End file.
